


Spell

by ashangel94



Series: Inktober Prompts [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashangel94/pseuds/ashangel94
Summary: Daryl agrees to teach you how to track.





	Spell

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the laptop I'm writing on is mine. *Un-beta'd

It was the second time Daryl had agreed to take you out and teach you basic tracking. You could handle your own against the walkers, and you were able to give Glenn a run for his money in the scavenging department. But you really wanted to learn how to track animals and actually use your bow for food, not defence, and to help take the burden off of Daryl’s shoulders of being the sole meat provider. Besides, two people in different directions means more ground is covered and more chances of finding a decent meal. 

Daryl woke you up before the sky was pink with the first sun rays of the day, and you were off. Bow in hand, quiver on your back, and machete at the waist, you follow behind him with the quiet steps that the end of the world has ingrained in all of you.

It takes two hours before Daryl finally stops, swinging his crossbow onto his back and crouches beckoning you to his side, “A’ight, now look (Y/N), see this here. Almost like two tear drop shapes right next ta each other, that there is a deer track, and its still muddy, so we’re not that far from it,” Daryl is pointing to indents in the dirt, but you can’t focus on what he is trying to show you. His southern drawl, combined with the heat of the forest and his bare arms from his ripped off sleeves have you under a spell. 

“An’ can ya see this one here going in a different direction, those are rabbit feet, two long and two dots, usually ‘bout a foot or two apart, cuz it hops ya kno-” Daryl looks back up at you to make sure you can see the pattern and notices your pupils are wide and you haven’t been looking where he was pointing. 

“(Y/N), ya not been paying any attention, I thought ya wanted ta learn this,” he smirked, rising from his crouched position to look down at you. “Where ya head at girl, can’t catch nothin’ if ya off in wonderland.”

“Can’t blame me, ya voice is like magic Daryl, be honest, how far behind would ya say we are from the deer?” 

He glanced down at the track from the corner of his eye, then looked back at your flushed face and blown pupils, “Far ‘nough,” and he grabbed your face to bring you into a heated kiss. You wasted no time in dropping your bow and quiver before reaching your own hands up to his hair. Daryl growled and reached down to your hips and with a little pressure, you knew what he wanted, hopping up to wrap your legs around him. He immediately had your back against a tree and moved to your neck causing you to moan and grip his hair with more force. When he lightly nipped you, it drew a gasp from your lips and you opened your eyes briefly only to notice movement a little way away between the trees. You hurriedly tapped Daryl’s shoulder to get him to put you down quickly saying, “Walker, on your 4 o’clock.”

The spell between you two was thoroughly broken with the reminder of the way the world worked now. His dropped your legs to turn and swing his crossbow up and shoots the walker before it gets any closer. As he goes to retrieve his bolt, you grab your bow back up and scan the rest of the area for any more threats. 

“We ain’t finished girlie, wait til we get back behind those fences,” And with that he went off in the direction of the deer tracks, forever the hunter. But you smile and follow behind, knowing how he gets after a successful hunt. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing anything intimate. Yes it was just kissing, but literally never written that before, so I hope it read well. <3


End file.
